starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Sistema da Imperatriz Teta
|setor = |coordenadas = L-10 |xyz = |sóis = Koros |órbitas = #Keres I #Gillad #*1 lua #Mozos #*2 luas #Imperatriz Teta #*3 luas (Incluindo Atale)Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets #Tryast #*1 lua #Phiris #*2 luas #Phoros #*1 lua #Ronika #*1 lua #Keres II |estações = *Estação de comando KrathTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith *Estação de segurança orbital não identificadaTales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 2: Forces in Collision *Ao menos duas Fundidoras de carbonita TetanasTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the ForceTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind |asteróides = |cometas = |nebulosas = |outros = |rotas = Linha Tronco Koros, Rota Byss |subsetores = |quadrantes = |hides = |especie = Humano |população = |outrasespecies = |lingua = Básico Padrão Galáctico |cidades = |importações = |exportações = |afiliação = *República Galáctica *Monarquia Tetana *Krath *Irmandade dos Sith }} O sistema Imperatriz Teta ou sistema Teta, nomeado para a Imperatriz Teta, continha o planeta Imperatriz Teta (anteriormente Koros Maior). Era anteriormente conhecido como sistema Koros, e foi colonizado pelos exploradores Coruscanti em naves geraçãoThe Essential Atlas. Um dos lugares na galáxia onde carbonita podia ser encontrada, sua descoberta levou à tecnologia das naves dormentes. Pela época da Grande Guerra Sith, as muitas conquistas do sistema o haviam deixado próspero e poderoso, mas também inchado, super-esticado e corrupto. Concorrendo com a ascensão de Exar Kun como Lorde Negro dos Sith, a cidade capital de Imperatriz Teta, Cinnagar, caiu sob a influência de um culto devoto ao lado sombrio da Força conhecido como Krath. Liderado pelo nobre arrogante Satal Keto e sua prima Aleema Keto, eles mataram seus pais e instigaram uma guerra civil feroz, chocando-se com as forças intervencionistas da República Galáctica e Mandalorianos oportunistas ansiosos para tornar o sistema alvo de uma nova cruzada. A história do sistema foi registrada no Holocron Tedryn. Nos bastidores O planeta Kirrek está no sistema Imperatriz Teta, mas foi acidentalmente não incluído nas informações do sistema apresentadas no website Wizards of the Coast. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 1: Into the Unknown'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Replacements'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' Fontes *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Nexus of Power'' Notas e referências Categoria:Sistemas do Núcleo Profundo